


hey vsauce micheal here

by tortie_point_boi



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Animal Death, Child Death, Gore, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, Major Original Character(s), Mentions of Cancer, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Past Character Death, Prophetic Dreams, Seizures, Terminal Illnesses, nuclear meltdown, two local kids ruin everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortie_point_boi/pseuds/tortie_point_boi
Summary: The Clan of the Flooded Cavern is a fusion between clan life and traditional tribe regulations. For many years they have lived in peace, their faith in the Clan of Endless Stars keeping them strong and wise. But as the skies darken earlier and nights become colder, their Oracle has seen a foreboding message written in the twilight about a child who is simply referred to as "the One". With strange forces gathering outside their once safe homeland and danger lurking in the shadows, every turn into the wild is now a dangerous risk.MAJOR WIP





	hey vsauce micheal here

Currently a WIP.


End file.
